


A Letter To You

by Armgisa, That1Fangurl



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gay, Letters, M/M, REALLY FUCKING GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armgisa/pseuds/Armgisa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: Kenny writes a letter. That's pretty much it.Loosely based off a sims play through my friend and i madeI do not own any characters mentioned.Enjoy!





	A Letter To You

It started when I asked my best friend of ten years to be my roommate after high school. I didn't expect the response I got. He didn't even ask any questions, he just hastily agreed and offered to buy the furniture. So I immediately started searching left and right for a place for us to call our own. And within a month Butters and I had finally pulled up to a small house that i found off of a very shady website, but of course he didn't know that. 

The house sat next door to a small restaurant that a newly wed couple opened. To me, this was a total plus. The atmosphere was charming and the food was decently priced. Plus I heard that some.. unfortunate events happened there, which added even more character. Not to mention that the fact it didn't have a roof was hilarious to me. 

To be completely honest. I never thought your father would live with me for long. I'm a complete slob, half the time i didn't flush the toilet because i wasn't used to having running water. But Butters looked passed all of that and pushed on. I try my hardest every day to express my gratitude to him. 

One night, we went out to a few nightclubs and we got a “little” drunk. We were walking back to our cozy home when we passed a tattoo parlor. Your father desperately wanted a tattoo, and who was I to say no? But apparently he wouldn't get one without me so we woke up with matching heart tattoos. I thought he would have been completely fed up. Needless to say your father shocked me. Instead of getting angry, Butters laughed. He laughed and laughed until he couldn't breathe, and then, he hugged me.

That was when I knew I had feelings for him. It didn't scare me that he was another man. I was more worried about being rejected and him moving out. I was nervous that he didn't swing that way and that I would accidentally slip up and fuck up the friendship we did have. But I fell for him anyways and I fell hard. No matter how hard I tried to hold those feelings back. And I did slip up, more than once. But it never fucked anything up. You’re father was denser than a rock. 

Once I got passed my fears, the flirting started, but Butters was so oblivious to my attempts that i actually had to kiss him in order for him to get it. And after that I let my feelings pour out of me. Months and months of weight that was piled on my shoulders suddenly disappeared, and your father was crying, don’t tell him i told you. He might seem completely pure but he would probably kill me. He said how happy he was and that he reciprocate my feelings. Shortly after that our second bedroom was used as a storage room.

Our relationship snowballed fast. The puppy dog love quickly turned to admiration which quickly turned to true love. And it was hard not to be in love with him, Butters was so supportive of everything I did. He was literally the perfect boyfriend. He was there for me when shit hit the fan. When your aunt Karen got kicked out of foster care, your father was the one who suggested we take her in before i could even ask. I fell in love with him even more then. 

And I was there for him too. When Butters finally wanted to tell his parents about us I gave him all the support he needed. Which was basically me lashing out on his parents after they lashed out at him. And I held him for hours that night, hoping to squeeze the memory from him.

A year later, I proposed and of course, he said yes, and as emotional as he is he cried again. Your aunt Karen helped your father get ready while Kyle and Stan tried their best to keep me calm. I was so nervous, but it all washed away when I saw Butters walk down the aisle. He was absolutely stunning, his golden locks held a flower crown made with baby blue flowers that made his eyes pop. He was dressed in a white shirt with a baby blue bowtie. I knew right then and there that he was what i wanted for the rest of my life. I couldn't live without him.

 

A couple years later we started talking about adoption and a year later we walked you through the front door. It was truly the happiest day of our lives. We were finally a family. 

 

Now you’re seven and you and your father are playing superheros in your room. You always make him be the villain, which I don't understand. Butters cant even kill a fly. He even lets you win which isn't villain like at all. But he will do anything for you.

I wrote this letter to you because I want you to know what true love is, Benny. It's not constant fights or running back to each other. It's commitment, sacrifices, communication and patience. There's no doubt in the love your father and I have for each other, and I hope and pray that you find the same thing we have. If not, Butters and I will always be here. There isn't anything that could change how much we love you. 

Make us proud, son. 

Love,  
Your Papa, Kenny

_______

Kenny read over his letter one last time before placing his pen down on the white dining table, he grabbed the envelope and folded the letter as neatly as he could before sliding it inside and gluing it shut. Across the center of the envelope he wrote “Benny” in large blocky letters.

As if on cue a head of blonde hair covered in a purple hood popped out from the bedroom down the hall and a high pitched voice called out “Papa! He’s too tough! I need a sidekick!”

Kenny rose form the chair and dashed down the hallway. He stood in the doorway of his sons bedroom, his hands on his hips and his chest out trying to muster up his best superhero stance. He pulled the purple hood over his head and he couldn't stop the smile that crawled on his face.

Yeah, he was sure he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
